Another Blonde living with Mum
by deathbygarlic
Summary: Small, sassy and blonde. Lilliana Hart runs into a handsome, floppy haired man on the way to work, which results in her traveling through time and space with him. Will their banter and flirting become anything more than just that? Also, what will happen when Lilly's unknown past catches up with her? (bad summary & bad title which I will change, it's better inside -promise!) R&R! xx
1. Hart

**Hart**

_Oh, great._ I was going to be late – again. I ran down the high street, towards where I worked in the pub at the end. Not the most glamorous of jobs, I know. But anything is better than nothing, nowadays. I was so set on getting there, without being too late, that I didn't see the young man, with floppy brown hair, until I was literally on top of him and we were on the floor.

"Oh my gosh!" I said, rolling off him. I sat next to where he lay on the floor to make sure he could move. "Are you all right?" I asked, hesitantly when he didn't and just continued lying on the floor. He had a very handsome face, with an extremely defined jawline.

Before I had time to examine him further he suddenly began laughing. I jumped at the suddenness of it, and watched as he sat up. When he had stopped laughing I grabbed his hand and yanked him off the floor, now happy and smiling myself that I hadn't hurt him.

"Where are we going?" He asked. I could hear the mischief in his voice, and I was sure if I turned around he would be smirking.

"Nothing like that, Mr!" I reprimanded, with a smirk of my own back to him. "But I am going to buy you a drink for almost giving you concussion." He laughed again.

When he got his snorts under control he spoke again, "No, you're as light as a feather. I just wasn't expecting to be floored by a 5"3 girl on a Tuesday evening." I stopped walking and let go of his hand, facing him dead on. I saw he was looking at me with twinkling, intelligent eyes. He was much more than a head taller than me. He must have been at least 6".

"Are you ready now?" I asked, with raised eyebrows, and saw him become confused.

"Ready for wh-" Before he could finish I jumped on him, and once again he fell to the floor, this time with a glorious "oomph!"

I remained on top of him while I spoke, "You underestimate me." I watched as an idea seemed to form in his head, I just didn't know what it was. I got off him and held out my hand to help him up. With that we headed to the Stag and Three Horses, where I worked.

###

When we arrived I sat my new friend at the bar, as I went to stand behind it. I was only recently allowed to work behind the bar, as I only just turned 18. Before that I had to serve food and clean tables. Honestly, behind the bar is so much more fun and a lot less disgusting.

I looked to the man leaning forward onto the bar, as if to try and get a closer look at me. I knew he had an attractive face, and his mind was probably a bit too dirty for his own good. It wouldn't surprise me if he had a few girls on the side. However, his attire seemed to say he was a complete - for lack of a better word - geek. He had a beige blazer with a blue shirt underneath. I was pretty sure I caught a glimpse of some braces under his jacket. Unfortunately, I couldn't see his trousers, but I bet they were of the same monstrosity that was in front of me. Oh, I think I forgot – how could I forget? - he was wearing a freaking BOW TIE! Who wears bow ties in this day and age?

"You know blue and brown don't go together." I said, when he just stared at me for a while. "Plus, no one wears bow ties any more. Unless you're James Bond, and you do not have the tux to go with it. Oh, by the way, I'm Lilliana Hart – call me Lilly. So who are you?"

"Well, Lilly, I am the Doctor." He said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. He smiled, seemly waiting for something. "Aren't you going to ask?" He questioned. I was confused, and let it show to my features. "People always ask - 'doctor who?'" I laughed.

"Well, I noticed that you said 'the' Doctor and not 'a' doctor. The use of the definite article implied that it was your name, opposed to if you used the indefinite article. Therefore, asking would be pointless. Am I right? Or did you actually plan to give me a different name than the one you just did?" He opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, clearly speechless. "So, Doctor. What's your poison? I think you look like a bourbon kind of a man."

His smile returned, "Sweet and intoxicating?" He said with a wink.

###

I didn't finish until one, but the Doctor insisted on waiting. He didn't take me up on the offer of bourbon though, he just had lemonade. I put my apron away and skipped around to where the Doctor was still sitting. "So, stalker. What you still doing here?" He turned to me on his bar stool smiling down at me.

"I want to show you something." I saw his eye twinkle with mischief, before he jumped off his seat and tried to grab my hand, but I pulled back just before he could with a mischievous smile of my own.

"For one thing, I don't even know you. Also, I need to get home. I told my mum I'd be back by two."

"Oh, another blonde that lives with her mum." He said, rolling his eyes.

I laughed. I knew he had other women on the side. Not that I wanted to be one, I just knew that he did. "Another blonde? I'm just another one?" I said. I watched as he looked really sorry for what he had said, but I just chuckled. I walked out of the pub, knowing he would follow and he did. I didn't live far. My mum and I had a house a few streets away.

I walked up to the front door and opened it, calling out, "Mum, are you still awake?" I knew she would be. She always stayed up to wait for me. I left the door open for the Doctor and took off my jacket and hung it on the banister.

I watched as my mum came out of the living room, with a smile on her face. "Hi, darling!" She said. She was a middle-aged woman of thirty-nine, with vivid ginger hair and a slightly aged face. "Who is this?" Her smile didn't fall as she took in the man standing next to me.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor!" He said, overly enthusiastically as he stood forward and grabbed my mum's hand and violently shook it.

"Doctor who?" My mum fell into his trap.

"No, mum, just the Doctor." I gave her a look to say 'don't question, just go with it'. We had more of a friendship than a mother-daughter relationship.

"Well, Doctor, would you like a cup of tea?"

"I would love one, Mrs Hart." He replied, and I watched my mum's face go dark. She hated to be called that. I had never met my dad, but judging by the way she acted towards him I hadn't missed out on much.

"Ms. Thomas." She said corrected, and left, presumably to make him his cup of tea. _I hope she doesn't tip it on him when she comes back, it was an honest mistake_.

I looked and saw the Doctor looked really worried, "Don't worry about it. She just gets defensive over people making any reference to my dad."

"This house just seems really big for two people to live in alone." He said, and I nodded in understanding. I watched as he got out a ridiculous tool out and pressed a button which made it glow green and emit a strange whistling sound. "Nothing out of the ordinary though."

"That's cool." I said, and swiped it off him before he could object. He tried in vain to get it back, and I laughed as he reached around me with his arms. I held it out of his reach, which, due to the fact that he was much taller than me, I could only hold it about two centimetres away from him. Suddenly I was being tickled vigorously, trying to get my attacker to stop, I gave him access to the thing I was holding. He took full advantage. "Cheater!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Jammy dodgers or custard creams?" My mum asked from the door of the kitchen.

"Jammy Dodgers!" Me and the Doctor exclaimed at the same time.

###

I didn't see the Doctor again for a week, when he turned up at my work and ordered a lemonade again. I flashed him a grin before putting down his drink in front of him. His words shocked me, "You only work in the evenings. Never during the day or weekends. Why?"

"I have college on week days, and I like weekends, therefore I'd rather not work on them. Been looking for me?" I winked, which he returned. "So, dicky-bow, why were you looking for me? Was it my completely irresistible charm that you couldn't keep away from?"

"I told you," I raised my eyebrows to encourage him to continue. "I want to show you something."

"What if I don't want to?" I asked, teasingly.

"You can't." His eyes were positively gleaming with mischief now.

"Oh, and why, prey tell, not?"

"Because of my irresistible charm." He answered with my words.

I laughed, holding my hand to my chest dramatically "I have no choice. I am under your spell." He laughed with me.

"Can I get my bloody drink now!" I heard someone scream from the other side of the bar.

"Not with that tone you bloody well can't. Re-phrase and re-ask, then maybe I will think about getting you your vodka on the rocks." I spoke to the man, who looked at me like I had grown two heads, but I didn't care. No matter what I wasn't prepared to let anyone – no matter how drunk – talk to me like that.

"Sorry, Miss." He said. "When you are ready, could you please get my drink?" I did his drink immediately, and smiled as I settled on his place mat.

"Manners don't cost a thing, mate." Was all I said before walking back over to my friend. "I finish at nine today, as it's Friday. What do you want to show me?" He just smiled and pulled me into an awkward hug over the bar, before running off, not before calling back. "I'll see you here, then."

###

Nine o'clock approached and I was getting more and more excited, but it made no sense because I didn't know what he actually wanted to show me. It past nine, but I didn't leave because that's not fair, due to my lack of time keeping. I couldn't hold being late to him without being a complete hypocrite myself.

At quarter past he came running in, with his arms flying around maniacally. "You're still here!" He said, looking happily surprised. "I glad. I thought I'd have to go to your house. Your mum scares me. She has made me reconsider every wanting to become ginger." He said it with such sincerity that I found it hard to get my laughter under control for a good few minutes. When I did I saw he was looking at me in wonder.

"Come on then." I said, and grabbed his hand. When we got out of the pub he pulled me around to the back.

"Ok." I was getting a bad feeling. I didn't know this man, and he was taking me around the back of a pub to do god knows what. "One, I have a black belt in karate and judo, so I can kick your ass if you so much as touch me." It was a lie. I never took either, but it had the desired effect as I saw a slight fear in his eyes. "Two, my uncle is a sergeant police officer." This was not a lie. My uncle Frank was the only link I had to my father's side, as he was the only person my mum still spoke to. Technically he wasn't my uncle, his name wasn't Frank and he wasn't my dad's brother, but they were really close (or at least they used to be). But that is a different story for a different time. The Doctor held up his hands in surrender. He smiled at me before looking behind me. I glanced back and saw it was a large blue box, claiming it was a police box. It was one of those ones from the 60's I think. "Retro." Was my response.

"Never heard that before." I walked towards it. I ran my hand along the soft wood. It had clearly been recently been painted, and was a very smooth. As strange as it sounds, it seemed to have a presence, but that is ridiculous – right? "Would you like to see inside?" The Doctor said.

I nodded, but after a thought added, "Remember what I said about karate."

"Duly noted." He said, with a smile. I think he could see that I was bluffing now, but I trusted that he wasn't going to hurt me. He pulled out a key and opened the door, allowing me in first. I stepped inside. It was massive. I put out my hands, expecting to feel the back of the box, thinking that it was just a picture. I kept walking forward until I tripped over the stairs and fell forward. I was definitely bigger on the inside. "What are you doing?" The Doctor asked from behind me. I could hear that he wanted to laugh at me, but he was trying to keep a straight face. I turned towards him, still on the floor, gawking like an idiot.

"How?" Was the only word I could get out.

"It is bigger on the inside." He said.

"I can see that!" I said. "_How _is it bigger on the inside?"

"This is a TARDIS. It stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space." Most of it went over my head, but I think I caught the general gist of it.

"It's a spaceship?"

"Yep." He said, popping the 'p'. He seemed to suddenly realised that I was still on the floor. He walked forward and pulled me to my feet. "So what do you think?" He asked.

"You're an attractive alien." I said. I watched him go a bright red colour. "Blushing?" I laughed.

Looking around the room I caught sight of something. I ran over and grabbed it. I held out the bra towards the Doctor with an eye brow raised. "You naughty boy!" I laughed, as his blush deepened to a tomato colour. "I like her taste in lingerie." I said eyeing they lacy black bra, bringing it up to my own chest area. "Who is she?"

"Erm... she's ... not here." He replied, cryptically. I threw it at his face and he tried to hide it as quickly as possible. "So what do you say?"

"I told you I thought it was nice." Referring to the bra that was now hidden in a cupboard under a bunch of buttons.

"No!" He whined. "Do you want to come with me?" I laughed.

I picked up a pair of handcuffs that I found on the floor, "Maybe you should have tidied up first." Dangling them from one finger. He ran forward and grabbed them. "But why not? Time and Space, yeah?"

His smile said it all. I was going to travel the universe with an alien. This was going to be awesome!


	2. Out of Bounds

**Out of Bounds.**

"Tennis courts are through there. Library that way. Swimming pool that way." The Doctor said, as we made our way down on of the corridors in his humongous spaceship. We stopped outside of a door, that was metal just like all of the others. "And this is your room."

"I get a room?" I questioned. Obviously he thought I would be staying for a while if I needed my own room.

"Of course." He smiled. "I'm not having you sleeping on the console."

"No, you already did that." I said, catching sight of his embarrassed look before opening the door. I was so cool! It was decorated forest green, which just so happened to be my favourite colour, and all of the furniture was of a dark varnished wood. But that wasn't what awed me. I was almost vibrating with excitement over the bed. "BUNK-BEDS!" I screamed, running over and climbing onto the top.

"Finally, someone who appreciates the awesomeness of bunk-beds." I heard the Doctor say, and watched as he walked into the room. "Is the rest of the room ok too? The TARDIS decorates it, and sometimes she can get jealous of my friends. If it's not ok I will have to have a stern talking to her." He said the last part slightly louder as if he were talking to the ship itself.

"It is great!" I said, adding louder. "I love it! Thank you!"

"You're welcome." He replied.

I smiled deviously, leaning over the side of the bed, "I wasn't talking to you."

###

When the Doctor left I was able to explore my new room. I was looking through the wardrobe which I discovered was bigger on the inside, just like the ship, when I heard a voice from behind me, "TARDIS interface." I spun, and came face to face with a man, wearing a red jacket with a bunch of gold buttons on. His shirt – which I assume was white at some point – was now brown and holes in it. He had brown leather boots over his black trousers, and a gun hanging from his brown belt. His cheek-bones were so pronounced that I thought they might break through his skin at any moment. His hair was brown with flecks of grey showing that he was ageing.

"What the hell?" I said, but his expression remained blank. He didn't look as though he was going to use the gun that was resting in his belt, but I was prepared to risk it so I continued to edge slowly towards the door. "Who are you?"

"I am a TARDIS interface." I paused at his words.

"Oh, wait. So you're not an actual person?"

"No, I am a TARDIS interface." He repeated in the same robotic voice as before.

I suddenly had an idea, "Can you pick any form?" I asked.

"Any form in your memory – yes." My brows furrowed.

"But I don't know that man." All of a sudden I wasn't facing the same man, I was facing my best friend – Leah. "Oh, ok. Why do I need an interface?" I asked my friend this time.

"Guidance."

###

I finally found my way back to the main control room, after help from my interface. "What's up, doc?" I said and giggled at myself.

"Would you like a carrot to go with that?" He said. "Anyway. I've been thinking about where we should go." With a smile he flicked a switch and I was suddenly catapulted to the floor. I got hold of something, and when the TARDIS stopped lurching I realised it was the Doctor's leg. He was smiling down at me.

As we stood I hit him in the chest, "I would rather a warning next time!" I said, but I saw he was looking at me with puppy-dog eyes, and I began laughing. The fact that he looked shocked made me laugh harder, clearly he was not used to that reaction from the female population. "So, where are we? Or if you prefer – when are we?" I questioned.

"Earth, same year, but it's Cardiff." He said.

"You mean I left with you in a big blue box that can travel anywhere, just to go 120 miles away?"

"Have you ever been to Cardiff?" I shook my head. "Well, I said we'd go _new_ and _exciting_ places. So, don't moan!" I crossed my arms, and raised my eyebrows as if daring him to talk to me like that again, and sure enough he cowered slightly under my gaze.

I turned and made my way to the door of the TARDIS. On opening it I was greeted by guns – many, many guns. "Doctor, get your dick-bow ass out here now!" I shouted back into the box. I saw him appear next to me, with his hands up.

"Guns down, everyone. Now." I heard woman say. I watched as she appeared between them all, unarmed but still looking like she could kill, in knee-high black boots, over black trousers, accompanied with a black leather jacket.

"Martha?" The Doctor said lowering his arms.

"Doctor!" She smiled as though she didn't recognise him before, and ran over to hug him. "We thought we had a hijacker on our hands. But, no. New face?" They were clearly old friends.

"New everything." I snorted.

"I am sure Martha doesn't wish to know about your new found anatomy." I said, walking forward with the intention of passing the armed guards and seeing what was beyond them.

"You cannot leave, ma'am." A young man said, standing in front of me. I side stepped around him.

"Yes I can." He was shocked at my attitude and I took advantage, walking down the corridor.

"Oh, she's good." I heard Martha say behind. I smiled to myself.

"Come on, Doctor. New and exciting!" I shouted and he ran up next to me, with a smile plastered on his face.

"We have to make a short stop first." I stopped in my tracks to look at him. "We are in a part UNIT stationed in Cardiff. They took over from Torchwood after they had an incident and most of them died."

"I don't know what either of those things are, but I obviously have no choice so let's go." We walked through, what seemed to be, an army base. Several of the people we passed gave us odd looks. The guys with guns were still escorting us, but Martha was attempting to strike up a casual conversation with me.

"So, how did you meet?" She asked.

Smiling to myself, "I knocked him off his feet... Twice." She looked shocked, but then grinned broadly at me.

"He's not used to that. It's normally the other way around." I looked at the Doctor and saw he was looking dead ahead, clearly pretending he wasn't listening, but I knew he was.

"Is that what happened with you?" I asked Martha, and saw her expression become sort of pained. "I'm sorry. I'll slap him later, if you want?" I said, and received a laugh which made me feel a bit better.

We had arrived at our destination. It was a door that claimed to be 'OUT OF BOUNDS'. I looked to the Doctor who had walked over to the door and currently had his ear pressed against it. I watched as he got his green-light, whistling, magic wand out and outline the door with it. "What is behind this door?" He turned to Martha, looking shocked.

"A different world. A different time." She said, and then added; "Jack's world."

"Who?" I asked, but was ignored.

"The Boeshane Peninsula?" I watched the interaction between the two, with no knowledge to what they were talking about. "Does he know about it?" Martha shook her head. "Good. We need to close it down. Now."

"We can't." She said. "We've tried everything available to UNIT, and nothing works."

"Did you up the gamma radiation on the delta capacitor?" He asked.

"Ok, I am totally lost. What the hell is going on?"

The Doctor took my shoulders and spoke, "Through there is a completely different world." He said, speaking like he was talking to a three year old.

"Cool!" I said, "Can I see?" I asked, trying to get to the door, but the Doctor kept hold of my shoulders with ease.

"Not this one." He said. I pouted and showed him my best puppy-dog face, to try and get my own way. "I promise I will take you to a different world, but not this one, not now."

I slumped my shoulders in defeat, "Fine." I said. "But you owe me." I added with a smile that was returned. "I expect a trip and some jammy dodgers, ok?"

"Deal." I saw Martha was watching our conversation with saddened eyes. She obviously had intense feelings for the Doctor at some point, and they were not fully returned. _I might just have to slap him for being completely blind_. He had his wand out again, but the whistling had intensified and was beginning to hurt my ears. "You're right gamma rays aren't even effecting it." He said stopping the infernal noise. "I'm going to need seventy-four inches of copper wire, a crowbar, 3 five inch nails and a jacket potato." He said, to one of the men with the guns.

"Why a jacket potato?" Martha asked.

"Because I am hungry." He said, like it was obvious.

"You mean you ordered yourself food, but didn't think to order me anything?" I said jokingly, with my hands on my hips.

"We can share." He replied, tapping my nose.

"Such the gentleman you are, Doctor." I laughed.

###

After the Doctor finished the jacket potato – which he did let me share – he set to work on nailing the wire to the floor. He ran back in the direction we had originally come from, and soon I heard a wheezing sound coming from all around us.

Suddenly, the TARDIS materialised in front of us. _So that is how we moved!_ The Doctor ran out grabbed the wire and ran back in again.

"Ok. I think we're just about ready." He said, coming back out and picking up the crowbar. He lounged over to the door, with it over his shoulder. "Martha. Go inside, and when I say 'now' press the red button." I watched as she ran inside, and I was left standing there alone, looking at the door.

"I'm ready." I heard faintly from inside the TARDIS.

The Doctor positioned himself in order to hit the door forcefully with the crowbar. He swung it forward and the sound of metal on metal could be heard throughout the room. He repeated the action three more times, before opening the door. All I could see was what appeared to be sand dunes. But then there was something else. A hand reaching around the door.

It looked like a skeleton that had been burnt and charred. Then its face came into view and I thought I was going to be sick. It's cheeks were hallowed out, and its eyes were red and dripping blood. Despite this I knew it was looking right at me. I vaguely heard the Doctor screaming "NOW!" as the creature began running towards me at a speed that, I believed, to be impossible. Then suddenly it was gone. Just like that. _Poof!_

I was shaking from fear. It was the scariest thing I had ever seen. I knew my eyes were still wide and staring at the now bricked up door, as the Doctor came over and wrapped his arms around me. I grabbed onto his shirt as though it was the only thing keeping me to reality, and he just held me there. When I finally calmed down, and relaxed somewhat, I spoke, "I'm pretty sure I told you to warn me about stuff that will take me by surprise."

"I was never going to let it hurt you." He said, into my hair as he was still hugging me, and I hadn't yet pulled away. "It wouldn't look too good losing someone on their first trip with me."

"I'm not a pet, you know." I said, back into his chest. I still wasn't ready to let go, but it wasn't going to stop me from retorting with my usual snappy remarks.

"I know." He said seriously.

**I hope you're liking this Doctor Who fanfic. It is not really keeping to any story lines or anything. It may have some references to Torchwood- I may even make it a cross over depending on where I take it. I do know who Lilly is and everything, so don't think I don't.**

**Please R&R my beautiful readers! Xx**

**Adding a disclaimer on to the end here: I own nothing in the Doctor Who television program, however I own my own character – Lilliana Hart – and most of the story line of this fanific, so please don't steal it! xx**


End file.
